


The Third Option

by TheBestGamer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Season/Series 03, Queen Angella IS NOT DEAD, Redemption, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra) Redemption, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She's just trapped in another reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: The truth was that there were only two choices to make in their situation. The first choice was for Adora to stay behind, the second choice was for Angella to stay behind. However, what if there was actually a third option?In which while Queen Angella was flying to the rescue she noticed that there was someone who has not been wiped out of existence yet, the evil witch Shadow Weaver. They decide to have a little chat.





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone lets make one thing clear. Though it has yet to be confirmed, Queen Angella is not dead. Just because she stayed behind in the plane of existence to save Etheria doesn't automatically make her dead, she's just trapped.

"_You would see that, if you weren't totally paralyzed by fear!_"

Queen Angella flew through the air remembering those exact words her daughter, Glimmer, had said to her. Even though she just recently remembered those words struck her heart deep. Though she hatted to admit it she was right. All her life she was being controlled by fear, which lead to the death of her husband, King Micah, and it also allowed the Horde to capture Glimmer, torture her, and just about drained her powers. 

And now for some reason known not to her all of Etheria is being wiped out of existence and she has no idea how to stop it. At this point she starts wondering how in the world she managed to keep ruling Bright Moon at all. Right now, however, she can't think about that, she has to find out how to stop whatever is happening to Etheria and stop it.

She's not going to let fear take over this time and she has Adora to thank for that.

Angella can't quite recall the exact moment she realized but it was thanks to that young girl that she was able to stop letting fear take control of her any more. Though she had acted terrible around the first time they met she has since then grown quite attached to her. It was because of Adora that the Princess Alliance has been brought back, she also, if not single-handedly, brought hope back into their world, and probably best of all it was because of Adora that both her and her daughter have grown close once again, if not closer than before. The reason Angella acted harsh towards Adora was only because she came from the Horde, though looking back on all that she had wished that she hadn't. She failed to recognize that underneath that rough exterior with years of training she was just fragile girl from a broken home who was forcefully taken away from her real home, wherever that is.

It wasn't until Adora had helped defend the kingdom of Bright Moon from the Horde that Angella started seeing her less as threat and more as an actual ally and soon after that as time had gone by she started seeing Adora more and more as her daughter. She hated the fact that Adora was basically abused her whole life just so she could become a great soldier. Worst of the person that done all of the abuse to her was taking refuge in her castle.

Though as much as she would like to scream out all of the rage she felt she has more pressing matters to deal with. 

She didn't know where she was going but wherever she was going she was going to let this whole thing keep her from getting everything sorted out. Though as she was flying she did take notice of something she thought was quite odd given the circumstances. Focusing on the strange thing she could tell that it was a person. Maybe it was Adora. However, as she flew downward to catch the person she saw that it wasn't Adora but rather the one person she never thought she would see.

Shadow Weaver. Somehow she's still alive.

"Shadow Weaver," Angella said to her getting her attention.

Shadow Weaver looked up to see the queen flying right toward her. "Angella," Shadow Weaver acknowledged her as she landed near her. "Here I though you have perished along with your kingdom."

Keeping a firm look Angella asked, "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow Weaver waved her left hand around as if she was presenting something to Angella. "Reality as we know it is fading away into nothingness and all inhabitant of Etheria are being taken along with it. It took the Fright Zone with it as well but I wasn't there when it disappeared. Which is why I'm here with you right now." Angella couldn't believe it yet the evidence was right in front of in the form of giant flashes of light all across the land. "It would seem that this is the end. I guess in a way Hordak has won."

"Th-that can't be." Angella was only able to say that as the truth of their situation was given to her. How can anything, let along herself, stop this from continuing. Angella then shook her head as she tried her best to get rid of the fear creeping on her once again. "There has to be some way to fix this."

Looking out at the flashes of light Shadow Weaver started thinking to herself. After a couple of seconds have passed the only thing that she was able to say was, "There may be something." Angella looked at her with full attention. "Though before we do anything there is another matter we must deal with. Adora."

Shadow Weaver did have her attention but at the mention of Adora's name she started getting defensive. "What about her?" Angella asked with a stern look on her face.

"I have noticed that she has taken it upon herself to deal the with the matter before us alone, as usual. I don't know about you but after seeing all that is going on I will not allow myself to be distracted while my daughter is out there alone risking her entire existence not even knowing what she is doing."

Ignoring the fact that Shadow Weaver had offhandedly called Adora her daughter which made Angella a tad bit angrier she couldn't afford to let emotions distract her. More importantly Adora is out there and her just being alone is putting herself at risk and as much as she hates the thought and also because Shadow Weaver is litterally the only other person around she has no other choice. "Well we have to find her and make sure she's safe."

"Couldn't have put better myself. I know that you would rather fade from existence than work alongside me but I would rather perish than leave Adora at serious risk." Shadow Weaver held out her hand to they can be off and though Angella was hesitant she did know that Shadow Weaver couldn't fly and they need to track Adora as fast as possible. So with heavy sigh she took her hand and they were off.

* * *

Their situation was getting worse by the minute. They have managed to track down Adora but now all of Etheria was reduced to a single small island with what looked like a black hole right above them. They couldn't tell how things had lead to that all the knew was that fall into the light and fade away but then they came to the rescue and now this single island was all that was left of Etheria.

With Adora in Angella's arms as she was knelt down to the ground they both looked at her seeing that she was unconscious from what happened and Shadow Weaver simple asked, "Is she alright?"

Looking at Adora carefully Angella said, "Yes she's just unconscious." Angella refused to leave Adora's side and Shadow Weaver looked up at the black hole.

"That's good to hear, though I wish I could say the same thing for what's happening."

Still holding Adora in her arms Angella looked over at Shadow Weaver and said, "We've rescued her so now can you tell me how to stop this?"

Not taking her eyes off the black hole she pointed up at it. "Look," Shadow Weaver said making Angella look up and what she saw shocked her. Above all three of them inside the black hole was the Sword of Protection. "The way to repair everything is right there."

"How do you know that?" Angella asked looking back at Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver sighed a little and said, "At this point there's no use keeping secrets. While Adora was in the Fright Zone before this all happened I figured that something was wrong and somehow knew that Adora was tied into this somehow so I placed a spell on her that aloud me to hear everything she says." Angella was about to say something about that but Shadow Weaver beat her to it. "Don't say anything about invasion of privacy you should be thanking me that I thought to do that. And now I know how to fix everything."

"Well don't keep me in the dark how do we stop this?" Angella asked. Shadow Weaver kept quiet making Angella nervous. "Well how do we stop this?"

After a few more seconds Shadow Weaver looked down, sighed softly, and simply said, "This is the end."

All breath that Angella had was knocked out of her when she said that. "What do you mean? Are you saying we can't fix this?"

Shadow Weaver was silent once again making Angella believe that what she thought was true. They came all this way and they were too late. Etheria was doomed. A tear was slowly making it's way out of her eye when Shadow Weaver suddenly asked her, "Angella, do you believe in the afterlife?"

Angella now started falling into the pits of despair at that question. This really was the end. Well, if this is how it ends she might as well be truthful. "Yes I do. Micah is waiting for both and Glimmer." She then looked down at Adora who's eyes were still shut. "_I will be seeing you there soon as well my sweet Adora._" Angella thought to herself.

Shadow Weaver nodded her head at what Angella said and then asked. "Forbid it if the worst does happen do you think it's possible that I myself could enter paradise?"

With tears falling down Angella looked back at Shadow Weaver and bluntly said, "No. Everything that you have done has caused terror in everyone's eyes. Especially when you became a part of the Horde. I just don't it is possible."

Shadow Weaver sighed at that. "It's understandable. I have caused so much destruction in my thirst for power. I even abandoned Micah when he was only trying to get me to see reason." She looked over at Adora and knew then and there that it was clear what had to be done. "Adora looks up to you doesn't she?"

That surprised Angella. "What do you mean?"

"When I first showed up at Bright Moon, your prison was a joke by the way," Angella groaned at that part. "I saw the look in her eyes as she plead for you to allow her to talk to me. The same look in her eyes that I once saw when she was younger. In case you don't know what I'm saying it's that Adora has come to see you less as a queen and more her mother."

Angella was surprised to hear that, though now that she thought about it it made sense. She always thought of Adora her daughter but it warms her heart to know that Adora sees her as mother. The both of them really have grown attached to each other. Though what she doesn't understand is why Shadow Weaver is saying something like that at a time like this.

"After living in the Fright Zone this second time and remembering all that we have been through together the first time I now of course realize that I can't really call myself her mother at all."

"_No duh!_" Angella thought to herself.

"You have given her a nice home and have protected her ever since she left the Horde. She has had a grand life so far."

"Not to sound rude or anything but what exactly is your point?"

"I know that I'm the last person to be asking this of you but I want to keep doing so." Now Angella is completely confused. "I have failed her as mother and as her superior, but you have yet to do so."

"You're not making any sense right now, you know that right?" Angella asked. "Aren't we going to be faded from existence?"

"No, none of us are because like I said there is a way to fix this." Shadow Weaver looked back up at the Sword of Protection. "The only way to fix all of this is to remove that sword. Doing so will disable the portal it was attached to and bring back Etheria from the plane of none existence as well as all it's people,"

"Well if it's that simple then why are you making it sound like the a life or death kind of choice?"

"Because Angella, once the sword has been removed the one that removed the sword would be forced to stay behind in this realm, possibly forever, while Etheria returns to where it was."

Now Angella was starting to understand. "Oh, that does seem bad."

"It is, to the person that removes the sword. Who know how long they will trapped, however, unlike you I'm not immortal so given the circumstances the worst might end up happening to me."

"Well if that's the case the-"

"No, the one who will pull out the sword is me. I will not allow you to be the one to do."

"But Shadow Weaver, you could die."

"I understand that, regardless I will not allow you to remove the sword. The only other option is if Adora removed the sword and after what I said you and I both know we don't want that to happen." She was right, Angella would never let Adora do it. "I've made my decision. The one removing the sword is me."

Angella however, tried to stop her. "No it can't be you. I've let too many people take the fall for my cowardice." Shadow Weaver looked over at Angella as she continued talking. "I'm not going to lie Shadow Weaver, all my life I've been a coward. My daughter has even pointed that out at me and lets face it, she was right. I've always let fear control and everyone I've grown close to has suffered because of this. Micah, the first Princess Alliance, Glimmer, even Adora. I can't let anyone else suffer, not even you."

"Though your heart is in the right place that doesn't change my decision. Where you have let fear be your guide I myself have caused all of that destruction that you have faced. If at least most of it. I have failed as a teacher, a superior, and a mother, but you can still redeem yourself. There is a time and place to conquer fear but right now is neither of those. Right now you must get back to your kingdom, back to your family. I have no other place left in this world so I must go."

Angella was taken aback by that but she tried to reason with her. "Shadow-"

"Angella," Shadow Weaver interrupted Angella. "Promise me you will always look after Adora. Make sure she still has a great home, a great life, and manages to take down the Horde once and for all. I'm not asking you this as a friend or as a former mentor of your husband, but as someone who despite everything still cares for Adora. I'm begging you Angella, please promise me that."

She really has made up her mind. At this point Angella is convinced that there really is no stopping Shadow Weaver. With a heavy sigh Angella wipes her face of any tears that have remained and simply said, "I promise."

"Thank you." Casting a magic spell Shadow Weaver lifted herself off of the ground and toward the Sword of Protection. She grabbed a hold of it but before lifted the sword she looked down at Angella and said, "If it's not too much trouble tell Adora that for what's worth, I'm sorry for everything." Angella nodded and watched as even though Shadow Weaver was receiving electric shocks from the sword she managed to lift the sword out.

With a bright flash of light the Sword of Protection started drifting downward and the black hole had vanished, along with Shadow Weaver. At the sight of this for the first time Angella started shedding tears for the fallen sorceress. She doesn't know if she survived this but what she does know was that her final act was noble one. As she looked out to where Shadow Weaver once was she heard a slight moan from bellow her. Angella looked down to see that Adora had finally regained consciousness.

Rubbing her head to ease the pain Adora slowly opened her eyes to at first see piercing light but it then faded and all that was left was both her sword and the queen. Shocked beyond belief Adora looked up at the queen and said in a hushed voice, "Angella, what happened."

Angella was relieved that Adora was alright. "Too much to say."

Adora then looked down at her sword and her eyes shot out and she asked, "What's my sword doing here? I thought we were supposed to remove it from the portal."

"_This is going to be a lot for her to take in._" Angella thought to herself. She then grabbed Adora's sword and said, "It's already been done." Adora was about to ask her about the whole sacrifice thing she learned in order to get the sword back but before she did Angella continued. "I will tell you everything soon. Right now I think you have a job to do."

Adora was still confused but right now the queen was right. The important thing is the sword is back and now she can destroy the portal. So with that she took her sword from the queen and the both of them got up off of the ground. Adora then raised her sword up to the sky and shouted:

"FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!!!"

* * *

All of Etheria was back to the way it was, Adora had destroyed the portal, and with the help of Glimmer she got all of the Princess Alliance out of the Fright Zone and back to Bright Moon. She and the others were surprised that Shadow Weaver had vanished during all of that but they have decided to chalk that up for another time. Until then:

"WE'VE SAVED ETHERIA!!!" Glimmer shouted in celebration. "I know my Mom is going to ground me for leaving but if we explain it to her then maybe she won't be so mad."

Adora agreed with that, it was good to be home and everything to not be destroyed. Just then they heard the sound of wings flapping in the air and turned to see Angella heading toward them. "Everyone, you're alright."

She landed in front of Glimmer and she started saying, "Mom I know you said for us not to bu-" Glimmer didn't get to finish when her mother hugged her before she could.

"I'm sorry I said all that to you, you were right to go there and save Etheria." She then let go of her daughter. "I just wish I wasn't so afraid to let you go in the first place." Glimmer was about to say she was sorry but Angella then said, "Before you say anything Glimmer, I want you to know you have nothing apologize for."

"I don't?" Glimmer asked being confused. "But what I said was-"

"I know what you said and as it pains me to admit it you were right to say that Glimmer. I was just being paralyzed by fear and could never apologize enough for that." She started crying now as she said, "All I can do is ask for your forgiveness for my cowardice."

Glimmer then hugged Angella and had tears in her eyes as well as she said, "I'm still sorry for what I said to you."

"I guess we both have a lot to be sorry for don't we?" Angella asked and Glimmer nodded. Angella looked over at Adora who was in awe at the family bonding moment she was seeing only to gasp when she saw Angella hold out her hand asking Adora to join them in the hug, which she gladly accepted. Holding Angella's hand Adora was then pulled in by both Angella and Glimmer and the three of them hugged which then Bow and the other Princesses joined in.

The hug was great and all but there was one thing on Adora's mind. She looked at Angella and said, "Angella." Angella looked down at Adora and she continued. "When we were back there I was told the only way to save Etheria was to pull the sword out of the portal. But in doing so I would end up staying in there forever." Everyone gasped at what Adora said and moved away from each other. "You and I were both there at the time but we had the sword with us. I thought someone had to stay behind so what happened."

After she said that Adora noticed that there was a look of sadness in Angella's eyes as she said, "There was someone else there with us. She pulled the sword out and remained there."

Adora started looking nervous. "She? Who?"

Angella took a deep breath, exhaled and answered. "It was Shadow Weaver."

Stunned silence filled the air around all of them. "Shadow Weaver?" Bow asked no one in particular.

"Shadow Weaver pulled the sword out?" Adora asked to which Angella nodded. "She stayed behind?" Angella nodded again. None of this made sense to either of the people there. "Why would she do that?" Adora looked like she was starting to cry.

Angella was also on the verge of crying. "She did what she did for you Adora." Adora gasped at that. "The only thing she could think about what helping you. I couldn't stop her." Adora looked down at the ground as she started to take all of what Angella said in. "Her final act was a noble one."

"Wait if you were going to try and stop her," Glimmer started saying. "Doesn't that mean you were going to..." Glimmer didn't say the rest for fear of thinking it. Angella however, nodded her head at that.

"She refused to let me anywhere near the sword saying that I was needed here. For the kingdom and all of you." Angella then placed her hands on Adora's shoulders. "I promised her that I would protect you no matter what Adora." Adora looked up at the queen with tears falling down. She the started hugging her to which Angella accepted the embrace.

"_That is a promise I'm not breaking anytime soon._"


End file.
